


Anachronism

by Atnia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Different cultures from different countries, Dimension Travel, F/M, Gen, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Really different AU, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atnia/pseuds/Atnia
Summary: After receiving an anonymous tip from an old professor, Ellie a time traveler from an alternative future must revisit a past again to combat a mystery that has the potential to cause disruption in the magical balance. But skepticism is prevalent against the dark arts and what will happen next.Or in short words: a person from an alternative world where dark arts is the norm has to visit the Harry Potter universe.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter Universe  
> I first became inspirited by the idea to write this fic a year ago by a time travel and dark arts fic 'crawlersout ' by slexenskee. I recommend you all to read this unconventional fic.
> 
> This fic is also posted on Fanfic.net under the same name, but I do not recommend you all to read that. I am a new writer and constructive criticism is always valued. The writing may be clunky at times and plot seemingly confusing, but this is just a fanfic to show my ideas - regardless of whether it seems feasible or not. I might have made up some things here and there as I really have not read many fics that talk about dark arts or different cultures. ( Though I'm up for recommendations)

**Prologue:**

_Dr. Aurelius Fischer,_

_It has come into my notice that the stars have recently aligned and as the lunar eclipse approaches on the 30th of next month, I suggest you have the charts ready for the cumbersome task ahead of us. The time has come, and we must begin with haste._

_Evil long buried shall arise and we will have the opportunity to question and learn more about this elusive being's probation and sentence for death._

_The spirit in question is a long dead chieftain of an ancient Mongolian tribe who was successful in eradicating Turkish influences and resisted annexation by the sovereigns of that period. There have been a few remarks here and there that suggests he may be a dark lord and I have just obtained proof that he had been involved in mass necromantic rituals. I have reasons to believe that this being could provide immense knowledge on blood magicks and forgotten architectural and expansion protection runes._

_Well as usual, please arrive in Muggle Ulaanbaatar on the 27th and meet me at cafe 'Genges' at 10 p.m._

_With regards_

_Ellie_

Date:?/?/?

Location: Dubai

Sharp movements of a heel were heard as a young woman entered a newly furnished and renovated conference room. Newly painted words of Arabic calligraphy ran through the large room of the former warehouse. Grey tinted upturned antique soda bottles housed LED lighting on the ceiling (A modern approach for sustainable furnishing, one might say) and beige sofas with cushions lined with asymmetrical patterns were arranged stylishly giving off a modernesque vibe.

The woman entered the swanky kitchen at the center of the office, looking for a coffee machine. Pressing a finger on the device, she decided for a simple latte. However, she regretted it as she blanched at the amount of sweetness. _' Damn, I should have gone for the cinnamon tinted masala chai. '_ , she thought ruefully.

A month ago, Ellie received confirmation from an old contact that the governor of the Middle East Magical region was interested in a new product that she devised.

The products in question provided blueprints and runic sequences to build a well aerated and cheap expansion domes that can house individuals within certain surfaces like sand, clay etc. (Hiding in a cave in the Gobi desert from possessed skeletons is an illuminating experience and _Dr. Fischer_ complained too much for Ellie's blood pressure) . It was an innovative solution for housing the growing population of the magical world with increasing concerns for the secrecy of the magical world. However, despite the ease of the production which makes it attractive for developing nations, the large-scale production commercial production is fraught with difficulty. Ellie does not think she would find many sponsors, so she is going to avoid looking at a gift horse in the mouth.

" Ah, Ellie", shouted a heavily accented voice.

Ellie turned and was confronted by a by the bronze tinted skin of a small dark-haired female with well-trimmed and thick eyebrows in a lavender pant suit.

" Oh Aisha, I did not expect to see you here", she replied bemused.

_' What would Aisha Al Sehni, the American- Lebanese foreign ambassador of the American Magical government be doing in an ostentatious conference room for entrepreneurs and investors hoping to create deals with the wealthy locals of the region.'_

" Neither did I, are you here to negotiate with the Sheikh?"

" Ah yes and no, technically he wants to build a deal on one of my prototypes, however I have plans to collaborate with a few of the region's entrepreneurs in the Muggle region and buy a few shares, you know the usual.

" The level of noise in the escalated as the dark tinted automatic doors opened to reveal a sea of men in traditional regalia and the Sheikh walking with the American foreign minister.

" I didn't know that the minister was interested in land and estate dealership?"

"It's not publicly released yet but the American ministry is in turmoil over the bribery and corruption charges of a few prominent politicians. There are rumors of pending votes over the impeachment of the Minister of Magic. Minister Sutton is just continuing his overseas tour for expanding muggle and magical trade unions. "

"Wasn't it the new dark lord who provided evidence against the ministers?", Ellie remarked offhandedly.

However, Aisha merely shrugged.

Date:/? /?

Location: Manhattan

It was a normal, bright sunny day on the other side of the world in June and light filtered through the artificial binds of a large cozy and sleek 6 -bedroom apartment in Uptown drive, as the clock read 3 p.m. on the digital headboard. Summer was beginning to creep in and Albus sighed, staring despondently at his Alchemy textbook. The coefficient of deformation for gold was much higher than that of iron, so did that mean gold was a better conduit for re transformation of compounds at an elementary level or does it destabilize the entire bonding between the atoms or better yet was it an exception.

(Alchemy, the subject of 101 exceptions)

The dark-haired boy slumped languidly on the 7-seater sofa in front of the virtual broadcasting machine or Bod. The setting on the device was programmed to emulate a 3-D version of a green flame and top off the contemporary vibes of the room filled with wooden and rustic chandeliers on the ceiling and antique sculptures and art works along the pedestals placed strategically in a quaint disarray.

The boy rolled his emerald eyes to stare at the data pad on the glass table in front of him. Holidays have just begun in the Salem's Academy and good quality education for future voters required a copious amount of homework to be dumped over the summer.

The 11-year-old did not know why he had to suffer the fate of traditional schooling. He spoke his first words when he was a year old and was able to frame legible sentences 4- months later. At the age of four, he began reading all his mother's consultation proposals for fun. (Mom was so predictable sometimes, _'Albus06'_ really?)

He even accompanied his mother on all her _'vacations'_ and was able to create his first runic sequence for an ancient sacrificial ritual a few years ago. He even read all his mother's old dark arts textbooks from school. (Well not all, he read her school text books, but she refused to give the obscure textbooks she received during her mastery)

So why did his mother think that a classroom filled with snot nosed brats and childish demons would be a good social and developmental experience.

Now he was subjected to profuse homework on inane and mundane topics.

Curses and Enchantments required an individual presentation on ' The dangers of forbidden curses', but everyone knows about the dangers. Those who didn't were idiots who lived under a rock. He only had to complete worksheets for charms and mathematics. However, the homework for magical history and alchemy just takes the cake, a group presentation. For someone having an IQ exceeding most adults, that was just a degradation of his base instinct.

He much preferred the homeschooling of his earlier years.

So, Albus takes a new pet project and reads his mom's final year textbook again and was stumped over the theory of inter conversion of base and elementary reactions. It was too tedious a procedure. However, before he could ponder further, the elevator pinged signaling the arrival of the only adult he could tolerate the most.

" Someone's home early.", he remarked dryly.

" Hey, sweetheart, the meeting took far longer than I expected it to. ", Ellie chirped brightly with a large grin. Dropping her expensive faux leather skin bag on the table, she stretched leisurely on the navy sofa, and removed her nude heels with great gusto.

"It went well then?", Albus asked with raised eyebrows.

"Better than expected, your mom now has a partnership to create more Fi-7 models and what more," she spoke dramatically in a sing-song voice, " You are now looking at the owner of half of Ramirez's distinguished tech company. "

" What a dreadful business mom, " Albus spoke with greater interest, staring at how his mom's iridescent green eyes gleamed cheerfully. " however, did you manage to do that in ... I believe 14 hours."

Ellie merely cackled evilly and flipped her dark brown hair with one hand.

Albus sighed at the sight. His mom was a distinguished master of Necromancy and Alchemy, tutored by elusive masters of the Ancient world who could summon demons from the Netherworld, commune with evil spirits and control large armies of dead skeletons. However, it was times like this that he felt he would forever be dominated by the presence of idiots.

" Well, are you tired, or do you think you're up for the next trip?", Ellie asked with a burst of excitement. "

Well, anything other than homework is quite preferable, so I am up.", Albus replied, jumping off the sofa, extending his hand towards his mother. " Hmm, so where to next then I wonder. ", his mother merely shrugged and placed her larger well-manicured hand on his soft and smooth ones.

A few moments later, a soft pop could be heard as mother and son disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok.... so I am just putting whatever has come out there. Please do read at your risk...... Hahaha that was a joke, I have no idea what I am really doing here

??/??/????

Salem, Massachusetts

USA

“Okay, so there are various abnormalities in the Krotcher’s alchemic equation” Spoke a soft voice in the early hours of the day, “It can be represented by a parabolic graph with the function y(x) = x2. “

It was deliriously early with grey lights filtered through the large furnished apartment. A drab grey couch weathered with non-descript scratches was laid against the lavender walls. A laptop was balanced on the edge of a brown coffee table atop stacked papers precariously.

The door to the washroom opened and a young female drifted towards the couch. Dark hair framed high cheekbones and twin dazzling grey eyes. She gazed mournfully at the pile on the table.

Exam season has begun but as usual she forgot ‘where’ she left her necromancy textbook (again)—or perhaps the real question is _when_?

??/??/????

Egypt

Bright sunlight gleamed across the glass panels of a small beaten-up car. It was hurtling a little over speed limit on sandy roads clustered with dusty rocks and gravel in the interior parts of Egypt a few miles across the Sudanese border.

“You know when you said we were going on an adventure, I thought you meant by a ‘discovering obscure magic’ nature, not boring ‘history of magic’ nature.” was said with derisively with fingers mimicking quotations. “But illegal cross-country apparition in the borders works fine too. “, The speaker lounged sluggishly against the back seat of the car seat and gazed across the wide expanse of the desert. Hills of golden dunes stretched plaintively. Green eyes focused on a distant point, gazing translucently at something beyond the bright sands.

Albus never felt at peace in any area filled with torrents of memories of the past. Dark magic at its worst had the tendency to linger amongst the landscape throughout centuries. Embedding itself into the rich soil or gravel like thick fog of invisible smog, it fed upon the ancient remains of civilizations long gone. Arcane runes preserving tombs. Esoteric blood rituals for vitality and prosperity. Human sacrifices (of children and adults) ordained by priests. He shivered involuntarily, tasting metallic iron in his mouth. Time may dilute the crushing atmosphere for most modern witches and wizards, however Albus is something special. He has been blessed generously with greater sensitivity. He sees faint traces of the darkness permeating the land. He hears the howls of the ghosts of victims. He feels the power of the mages. Or perhaps he is simply extraordinarily gifted in the _dark magicks_.

Still despite it all, it is so very interesting………

For the family in the car at least.

 _‘The word Dark Magic is very misleading, mom. It’s like the magic is ‘dark’. Which makes no sense at all! I think that it just named that due to some political prop... er... propaganda.’_ Said young Albus a few years back. (It sounded apt, knowledgeable, and very scholarly at the time. Though the journals were too confusing and had lots of big words) His mother snorted loudly and smirked, _‘Do you even know what propaganda means?’ ‘Something politicians say to the country’_ , was the quick response. _‘Right darling, that’s not wrong per say but really Muggles, Wizards, Witches. We are all humans. When we see something that we don’t understand, we try to put walls so that we don’t need to nor do we have to if it’s dangerous’_

Elizabeth ‘Ellie’ Cassiopeia Black was touring the good old desert with a gusto. She was so busy often that vacation time during their time zone was rare and she wanted to squeeze the maximum output from this adventure. Hair bundled up artlessly and scarf secured tightly, she clutched the steering wheel. It was not her first time visiting the hidden remains of an old civilization lost in time and preserved perfectly, undiscovered by the muggles. Few weeks back, Albus wanted to know whether the spells from ‘The Book of Death’ was actually legitimate. _‘Yes, they work, but only under certain requirements.’_ This led to an impromptu trip. ‘Not really, we were planning on a vacation anyway’ Ellie ignored this voice in her head. A day or two of pleading with wide, teary sparkling eyes and she caved like water under the bridge. Moaning over the loss of an opportunity to shop in London, she stared at the rearview mirror.

“So,” she began, “Have you any problems with the coursework at school?”.

“No” was the short and succinct reply.

‘Wonderful, Al was pouting’

No, wait.

Grey eyes sharpened considerably. Lips pursed. Head tilted as if summoned.

Magic wafted powerfully in the cramped car.

“Ahhh” she remarked, “Those transparent wraiths are a consequence of the, muggles call it ‘mummification’ process.”

Turning from window, light gleamed oddly from Al’s pale face. “Weren’t the pharaohs and nobles made into mummies?” he replied hesitantly.

“True, mostly. But historians found that the documents on rituals and spells pertaining to that of death which were written on secondhand _papyri_ was also found to be in the possession of scribes, priests and officials. These people truly believed in the concept of afterlife- “Her reply was cut off as the car jostled atop a large stone. ‘So much for the tire hardening charm and a comfortable ride’ she grumbled. ’7 is the optimal maximization number in many arithmantical equations, except for some exceptions and factors of 7 can be used to strengthen spells. But I see 14 is too unstable a number to strengthen the tire-hardening charm, should’ve put 14.1 or 14.2’

Al’s eyes were again drawn to a spot in the landscape. Blankly with certain fascination, “So these are those corrupt officials stupid enough to try out a ritual for everlasting prosperity in afterlife? “he riposted cheerfully with a wide grin. “No, theses are those priests stupid enough to attempt a ritual without prior knowledge of the impacts. What’s this obsession with political leaders and bureaucrats anyway? I thought you were over the incident in New York in the 40’s.” Ellie grumbled. “Though officials may have a part in this.”

It was a testament to how much their lives have changed since her comeback for the car stopped abruptly.

“That’s strange…”, Al announced, staring out at the landscape. “Does the sand seem brighter or is that a deceptive illusion.”

“Your vocabulary really needs to be checked upon. Don’t use words inappropriately. “

“Can we talk about that later; I believe we are sinking...”

True enough something was pulling the car below. (A sinkhole in a desert; really _mysterious_ )

But Ellie merely stared at the speedometer and kept pressing on the brakes, muttering under her breath. ( _Damn geezers, putting dumb curses and sinking perfectly usable cars. Really territorial assholes with no ideas of long-term impact of illegal sacrificial warding. Or so help me…….)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all for now.
> 
> As always, I do appreciate constructive reviews as a new writer. I want to thank AO3 reader Ioga for their insightful comment. Really do appreciate pointing out my mistakes and how to improve on it.


End file.
